


Colores fríos

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, F/M, Guns, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV Ikari Shinji, POV Third Person, Stalker Ikari Shinji, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: El amor enfermo y obsesivo que Shinji sentía hacia Kaworu, y que había nacido en la plenitud de una hermosa primavera, podría terminar el mismo día que iniciaba el más cruel y frío invierno de sus vidas.





	1. Chapter 1

Todo había comenzado hace 3 años o un poco más quizás. Podría decir que para mi fue como un flechazo instantáneo. Noté su presencia desde que entró a la tienda donde yo trabajaba en aquel entonces.

Desde ese momento, me mantuve la mayor parte del tiempo amándolo en secreto, de una manera que no había amado jamás a otro hombre. Ahora pude entender que lo mío hacia él era algo mucho más grande e intenso que solamente amor.

Él no imaginaba que yo estaba completamente obsesionado con su persona. Lo adoraba, lo quería más que a mi propia vida y aguardaba pacientemente el día que sea finalmente mío, solo mío.

Era hermoso como un ángel, no podía creer que fuera real. Era un joven alto, delgado, esbelto, cabello gris plateado y unos curiosos pero bellísimos ojos escarlata.

Yo era vendedor en una tienda de pinturas, cuando lo vi no dudé un solo instante en acercarme para atenderlo a pesar de que otro compañero mío ya se estaba encargando.

—Buenos días...disculpen... -sonreí amablemente- Aida-kun, te necesitan con urgencia en el depósito.

—Gracias, Ikari-kun. Iré en cuanto termine de despachar al joven -respondió mi compañero-

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él -insistí-

—De acuerdo -respondió Aida y se retiró- Con permiso.

Obviamente, mentí y el plan me salió a la perfección. Lo que quería era que mi compañero se marchara para que pudiera quedarme a solas con ese hermoso hombre a quien ansiaba conocer.

—Disculpe la interrupción, se presentó una urgencia para el compañero -me excusé-

—No se preocupe, aún no le había explicado gran cosa al otro joven. Pero confío usted me podría a ayudar a disipar algunas dudas -contestó él y sonrió-

—Será un placer. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Su voz pacífica y gentil me produjo un rubor automático, bajé la mirada y sonreí con timidez. En verdad me gustaba este hombre pero intenté disimular mi nerviosismo.

—Verá, quiero pintar mi casa pero no estoy seguro con la cuestión de los colores. Me gustaría...mmm...no lo sé, alguna combinación para que no sea algo tan monótono como se encuentra ahora. ¿Podría usted recomendarme algo? -respondió él-

—Claro pero antes, ¿le importaría si nos tuteamos? -pregunté-

—Para nada -dijo él-

—Por cierto, soy Ikari Shinji, puedes decirme Shinji si gustas.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Shinji. Yo soy Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa -contestó- Pero Kaworu está bien.

Así supe el nombre del que se convertiría en mi gran amor.

—Dime, Kaworu-kun, ¿cómo qué colores te gustarían para pintar tu casa? -pregunté-

—Bueno, mi color favorito es el azul marino aunque quisiera que vaya en combinación con otro -comentó él-

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a la oficina y te enseño unos catálogos? -sugerí-

Miró su reloj y luego se volvió a mí.

—Claro, tengo tiempo suficiente -dijo gentilmente-

Así, fuimos juntos a una oficina de la tienda, habían unos sofás allí con una pequeña mesa en frente. Lo invité a sentarse y por suerte, lo hizo en el sofá más grande.

Traje unos catálogos y los puse en la mesa, justo delante de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté a su lado intentando actuar con naturalidad aunque debo confesar que fue jodidamente difícil mantener la compostura.

¡Dios! Su aroma a sándalo era exquisito y sensual, volvía a cautivar otro de mis sentidos. Realmente me estaba viendo acorralado por él en todos los aspectos, me había visto envuelto en una atracción intensa e inmediata.

—¿Me dijiste que quieres que combine con azul marino? -pregunté-

—Así es -asintió-

—Mmm...pues definitivamente morado. Sería muy novedoso y original -dije con seguridad-

—¿Morado? ¿Por qué morado? -preguntó mirándome algo sorprendido-

—Bueno, es mi favorito -bajé la mirada algo sonrojado- Además que el azul y el morado son colores fríos, muy apropiados para interiores.

—Ya veo -respondió él quizás no muy convencido-

Tomé uno de los catálogos que tenía en frente, lo hojeé y le enseñé como quedarían las habitaciones pintadas con esos dos colores. Quería parecerle interesante y caerle bien a como diera lugar.

Su sonrisa me indicó que le había terminado de gustar mi recomendación, sentí que me lo estaba ganando. Cuando me dispuse a mostrarle otro catálogo, aproveché para acercarme un poco más a él...acortando la distancia entre mi rostro y el suyo.

—¿Así que tienes preferencia por el azul?

—Sí, es el primero en mi lista -respondió él-

—Pues las personas a quienes le gustan ese color son por lo general muy inteligentes, maduras, equilibradas, creativas... -levanté la mirada hacia él- Podría seguir citando cualidades el día entero.

Dije eso con un tono entre gracioso y seductor, creí que lo notó ya que noté algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Oh...interesante, no sabía eso -contestó-

—Aunque en el aspecto negativo... -proseguí- ...son vanidosas, insatisfechas y tal vez un poco egocéntricas.

Me observó más que sorprendido, al parecer se ajustaba bastante a él.

—Cuéntame sobre el morado. ¿Qué aspectos buenos y malos tiene ese color?

—En lo positivo el morado es sinónimo de protección, tranquilidad, misticismo, paz... -dije-

—¿Y en lo negativo? -preguntó-

—Mmm...obsesión, melancolía, soledad -contesté sabiendo que no le gustaría-

Kaworu quedó pensativo un rato, siguió hojeando el catálogo que tenía en la mano. Aparentemente él no había notado nada extraño en mi aunque yo en mi mente estaba imaginando que me le iba encima y lo comía a besos.

Inconscientemente, mordí con lentitud mi labio inferior mientras lo miraba. Afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo y él no notó mi descarada actitud.

—Aceptaré tu sugerencia, Shinji-kun. Creo que se verá muy bien.

—Excelente decisión. Bien, tomaré tus datos y por ser tú, te haré un descuento del 30% por esta compra.

—Muchas gracias -lo dejé sorprendido-

—Es un placer, así te dan ganas de regresar por aquí -guiñé un ojo-

Noté que se había sonrojado un poco por lo que le había dicho, se veía tan adorable...definitivamente sus ojos y su sonrisa me habían encandilado totalmente.

Al terminar con los procedimientos y pagar por su compra, me agradeció de nuevo y dijo que ya se retiraba. Yo lo acompañé hasta la salida y quedé viéndolo mientras se iba, estaba atontado ante su belleza.

Podía observarlo por horas, todo él me había encantado y haría lo que fuera necesario por verlo nuevamente. Se me había ocurrido algo brillante.

Seguía parado en la puerta de la tienda, perdido en mis pensamientos con una inconsciente sonrisa maliciosa en los labios...hasta que me bajaron de mi nube.

—Oye, Ikari-kun, nadie me necesitaba en el depósito. ¿Por qué inventaste tal cosa? -reclamó Aida algo molesto-

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo -respondí haciéndome el inocente-

—Claro, estabas acosando al cliente. Y no digas lo contrario porque vi muy bien como te lo llevaste a la oficina -me miró acusadoramente-

—Aida-kun, si te preocupa haber perdido esa venta, quédate tranquilo, puedes atender al próximo que venga en vez de mi y estamos a mano.

Al parecer, mi compañero había notado a la perfección mis intenciones.

—Te hubieras visto, estabas que se te caía la baba por ese joven. ¡Lástima no pude tomarte un foto! Tu cara de adolescente enamorada era impagable jajajajajaja -se burló-

—Ya te dije que no pude evitarlo. Es que lo vi y automáticamente supe que se trata del hombre de mi vida.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Quieres calmarte, Ikari-kun?

—Mmm...le llevaré personalmente a su casa todo lo que encargó -le dije- Así que dile al jefe que me llevé la furgoneta. 

—¡Eres una ramera ofrecida! -bromeó negando con la cabeza, enseñándome una sonrisa socarrona-

—Pues para que lo sepas, por un hombre como ese soy capaz de convertirme en la mejor de todas las putas -contesté sin una pizca de vergüenza-

—No lo dudo para nada. Bueno, ya vete de una vez -respondió dándome unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza-


	2. Chapter 2

Me ocupé personalmente de corroborar que todo lo de la lista de pedidos estuviera completo, subí las cosas a la furgoneta y me dirigí a casa de Kaworu.

Era un día de primavera particularmente precioso, la estación más bella del año a mi parecer. Clima agradable y suave, flores de cerezo por todos lados, había mucha alegría en el ambiente, quizás lo percibía de esa manera porque yo me encontraba demasiado feliz.

Finalmente llegué a mi destino, bajé las cosas y toqué el timbre. Rato después, Kaworu abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme nuevamente allí.

—Hola de nuevo, Kaworu-kun -saludé-

—¡Vaya! No esperaba que vinieras tú -respondió-

—Me encargué personalmente de todo y bueno, aquí está tu pedido -sonreí-

—Bien, pasa por favor -dijo él- Puedes poner las cosas aquí.

Ingresé a la casa y coloqué los baldes de pintura y demás cosas donde me indicó, en tanto, él firmaba las hojas de recepción.

Lo observé de reojo y vi que ya no llevaba su traje de oficina, igualmente se veía guapísimo con ropa de entre casa. No pude evitar sonreír. 

Al terminar de firmar las hojas, me las pasó y quedó viéndome un momento.

—Dime Shinji-kun, ¿por si acaso sabes de alguien que pueda ayudarme a pintar la casa? -preguntó él-

—Sí -asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada más-

—¿Entonces podrías facilitarme el contacto? -volvió a preguntó-

—No hace falta. Lo estás viendo -sonreí de nueva cuenta-

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es tu día de suerte porque hago servicio completo y no cobro muy caro -dije con un tono ciertamente insinuante-

Esperaba que me siguiera la corriente y así iniciar una conversación cargada de doble sentido pero al parecer, no captó lo que le quería decir.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Entonces tú me ayudarás a pintar, Shinji-kun?

—Lo haré con mucho gusto. Cuándo quieres que empecemos? -pregunté entusiasmado-

—¿Tienes tiempo el sábado? -consultó él-

—Todo el tiempo del mundo -respondí viéndolo fijamente-

—De acuerdo. Te espero el sábado a las 10 de la mañana -dijo él-

—Estaré aquí puntualmente -contesté-

\---

Me retiré de esa casa todavía más feliz de lo que estuve al principio. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido, el mismo día que lo conocí, conseguí una cita con él. Bueno...era una especie de cita al fin de cuentas.

Empecé a contar los días que faltaban para el día que quedamos, quería acelerar el tiempo para verlo nuevamente, todo lo que hacía era pensar en él una y otra vez y sonreía solo. Realmente como dijo Aida-kun, parecía una colegiala enamorada pero me gustaba esa sensación.

Por fin llegó el día que tanto esperaba y como se lo había prometido, estuve allí puntual. No, en realidad estuve allí 15 minutos antes de lo acordado. No quería arriesgarme a quedar mal.

No pude ocultar mi alegría de tenerlo otra vez delante de mis ojos. Me invitó a pasar y me enseñó la casa a grandes rasgos.

Abajo estaba una amplia sala, un comedor y una cocina. Subiendo las escaleras, había un pasillo con dos habitaciones contiguas y un baño.

Antes de empezar con el trabajo, me invitó a desayunar con él. La agradable plática sirvió para conocernos un poco mejor, no podía evitar echarle miradas insinuantes y cosas así. Realmente quería que me diera una pista que me llevara a aclarar mis dudas respecto a él.

—¿Puedo saber qué edad tienes, Kaworu-kun? -pregunté-

—29, ¿y tú? -contestó él-

—Yo 28 -respondí- ¡Vaya! Sinceramente pensé que eras menor que yo, que tenías cuando mucho 24 años.

—Pues...gracias por el halago -sonrió-

Después para mi desgracia, descubrí algo que no me gusto en lo absoluto. Él no era homosexual como pensé desde el principio, tuve una percepción errónea al ver su porte tan fino y delicado.

—¿Tienes pareja? -indagué-

—Verás, actualmente salgo con una chica, pero nada serio. No somos novios...solo ya sabes, salimos -sonrió de un lado-

—¿Una amiga con derechos, eh? -comenté algo disgustado-

—Podría decirse pero no es mi pareja. No he encontrado todavía a la mujer adecuada para mi -comentó- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Levanté la vista hacia él y contesté radicalmente.

—No me interesan las mujeres -dije contundente-

Kaworu no era gay como yo y por lo visto, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas así porque no entendió lo que le dije.

—Ya veo. Eres de los que prefieren estabilizarse antes de buscar una novia y compromisos de pareja. Me parece muy bien que pienses de esa manera -añadió Kaworu-

—Mmm...sí -respondí casi sin ganas-

Admito que eso que me contó, me dejó algo decepcionado. Resultó ser un jodido heterosexual que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender las señales que le estuve enviando desde el principio.

Sin embargo, Kaworu me gustaba muchísimo y no pensaba darme por vencido sin al menos intentar algo. Tal vez podría encargarme de hacerle descubrir su "verdadero yo".

Empezamos con nuestro trabajo de pintar la casa.

—¿Crees que podamos terminar hoy con todo esto? -preguntó él-

—Si no terminamos hoy, no hay problema. Igual puedo regresar mañana y seguimos -contesté-

—Gracias. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Shinji-kun -sonrió-

—Ya te dije...lo hago con mucho gusto.

Horas después, quise probar una táctica a ver qué resultados podía tener.

—Oye Kaworu-kun, creo de repente hace mucho calor. ¿No te importa si me quito la camiseta? -pregunté con un tono inocente-

—Para nada, puedes hacer lo que gustes -contestó él-

Así lo hice, pensé que mostrarle parte de mi cuerpo sería una buena manera de atraer su mirada hacia mi. Al ver que no daba resultado, me molesté bastante pero opté por disimular.

Ni siquiera volteó a verme, siguió tan enfrascado en su labor y empecé a sentirme un tonto. En ese momento, sin que él lo notara, lo observé de reojo y de nuevo esa excitante sensación que me recorría todo el cuerpo, lo deseaba demasiado y tenía que ser mío a como diera lugar.

El hecho de que no se fijara en mi de la manera que yo quería, había despertado en mi aquella manía obsesiva, su indiferencia no me haría retroceder un solo paso.

_—Lo voy a dar vuelta como sea. No importa lo que tenga que hacer pero lo voy a conseguir -pensé-_

Unas horas después, lo teníamos todo y realmente había quedado genial.

—Por fin terminamos y quedó fantástico. ¡Hemos hecho un gran trabajo! -adujo él muy satisfecho-

—Es verdad -respondí viéndolo fijamente-


	3. Chapter 3

Tras aquello, Kaworu y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Supe que llevaba pocos meses viviendo en esta ciudad y a causa de su trabajo, no había hecho muchos amigos aún.

Esa había sido una gran ventaja a mi favor que me ayudaría a abrirme paso más fácilmente con él. Salíamos a comer juntos al menos tres veces por semana y los sábados acostumbrábamos a ir a beber unos tragos en algún pub y en raras ocasiones a discotecas.

No me gustaba mucho ir a estas últimas porque ahí siempre él terminaba ligando con mujeres. Era lógico, con su belleza nunca pasaba desapercibido pero así también moría de celos viéndolo tocar, abrazar y besar a esas malditas mujeres.

Pero con esa rutina que teníamos y el tiempo, quise ir creando terreno aunque me dí cuenta que si le decía que yo era gay, lo iba a espantar. Decidí callarme y esperar el mejor momento.

Fue así por un par de años. Forjamos una estrecha relación de amistad, éramos como hermanos aunque Kaworu para mí era como el centro de mi universo. Tanto que no volví a salir ni estar con otro hombre en todo ese tiempo, todavía albergaba esperanzas e ilusiones hacia él.

A veces fantaseaba con las miles de cosas que podrían pasar si me confesaba y él me aceptaba. Sonreía imaginando como serían sus besos, su tacto, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, ser poseído por él y entregarme hasta perder todo el pudor.

Pero todo eso quedaba en mi mente, me había vuelto tan cobarde e inseguro que pensaba jamás iba a poder hablarle de mis sentimientos hacia él aunque por dentro todo eso me estaba matando lentamente.

Ocasionalmente me presentaba a alguna mujercita con quien salía en ese momento y más de una vez me encargué de hacerlas volar. Habíamos quedado en juntarnos en un bar y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi llegando con una chica.

No pude disimular mi descontento. Se suponía que esa noche sería únicamente para nosotros dos pero él tuvo que aparecer con esa zorra. Los vi encaminarse hacia mi mesa, venían tomados de la mano.

—Hola Shinji-kun, disculpa la demora -se excusó- Rei, te presento a Shinji. Shinji, ella es Rei...una amiga

—Hola -saludó ella-

—Amiga, sí, claro -murmuré por lo bajo-

—¿Cómo dices? -preguntó él, ya que no me entendió-

—¡Nada! Que es un gusto conocerla pero por favor, tomen asiento -dije-

—¿No has encargado nada aún? -preguntó Kaworu-

—No, preferí esperar por ti -respondí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-

—De acuerdo. Iré por las bebidas, ¿qué van a querer?

—Lo mismo de siempre -contesté sonriéndole-

—Para mí solo agua sin gas -dijo ella-

—Bien, ya regreso.

Kaworu se marchó y volví la mirada hacia ella. Parecía ser tímida, solo sonrió levemente y no dijo nada pero no me agradaba, aunque sí era muy guapa, hermosa figura, cabello celeste y corto y ojos rojos como Kaworu. A decir verdad, se parecían bastante.

Lo que sí sabía es que no iba a soportarla más tiempo allí, tenía que jugar todas mis cartas para deshacerme de ella lo más rápido posible.

—¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Kaworu-kun? -pregunté-

—Hace apenas unos días -respondió ella-

—Mmm...supongo ya te habló del plan, ¿no? ¿Estás de acuerdo? -dije mientras sonreía con perversión-

—¿Plan? No entiendo -frunció el ceño-

—Como veo que él no te contó nada aún, lo haré yo. No me gusta dar tantas vueltas para una cuestión tan simple.

Rei me observaba algo desconcertada, creo que era por la manera en que la miraba.

—Verás, Kaworu y yo somos pareja.

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamó ella espantada-

—Lo que oíste. Estamos buscando chicas para hacer un trío -sonreí- Es una fantasía que tenemos hace tiempo.

—No puedo creerlo -dijo ella-

—Pero no te preocupes, no vas a participar a menos que quieras, claro. Nosotros solo queremos que una mujer nos vea mientras follamos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas? -sonreí- Te pagaremos bien.

Ella se puso raudamente de pie, visiblemente molesta y asqueada por lo que acababa de decirle.

—¡Son unos malditos depravados, pueden irse a la mierda! -dijo ella y se marchó con prisa del lugar-

No pude evitar reírme, el plan me salió a la perfección. Cuando Kaworu regresó a la mesa trayendo las bebidas, se sorprendió al no encontrar ya allí a esa perra.

—¿Y ella? -preguntó-

—Salió corriendo en cuanto vio a su novio llegando al lugar. Se puso muy nerviosa y huyó -respondí tratando de contener la risa- Ya sospechaba yo que era una zorra.

—¡Qué extraño! Pero si me dijo que no tenía novio -dijo él y se sentó a la mesa-

—¡Por favor, Kaworu-kun! Eres un hombre extremadamente bello, era obvio que con o sin novio iba a querer estar contigo, por eso dijo exactamente lo que querías escuchar. Es más, todas esas perras que ligas por ahí quieren lo mismo...terminar en tu cama aunque se una noche -dije con un tono sumamente insinuante-

—¿Eh? -me miró sorprendido-

Kaworu quedó completamente sonrojado ante mi comentario tan explícito y desvergonzado. Cuando dije eso de terminar en su cama, por supuesto, me incluía a mi también.


	4. Chapter 4

Meses después de ese episodio, fue que Kaworu conoció a una maldita de la que se enamoró de verdad y a esa si que no hubo modo alguno de espantarla. Se pusieron de novios y en ese momento, mi obsesión por él, pasó a empeorar.

Empecé a experimentar cosas que nunca antes lo había hecho. Odiaba profundamente a su novia, le deseaba lo peor, quería verla lejos de él a como diera lugar. No importaba si para ello debía matarla. Solo quería que desapareciera de una maldita vez.

Desde que Kaworu me la presentó, fue un odio mutuo a primera vista. Nos caímos mal el uno al otro, no entendía cómo alguien tan agradable y de buen trato como Kaworu podía andar con una mujer tan antipática y maleducada.

Aunque debía admitir que era bastante bonita, incluso tenía porte de modelo. Se trataba de un pelirroja de larga cabellera, ojos azules, una gran presencia. Pero no soportaba su soberbia y sus aires de reina del mundo.

A pesar de eso, Kaworu parecía estar cada vez más enamorado de ella y mi desesperación iba en constante aumento. Ellos decidieron vivir juntos, se la llevó a su casa con él y eso implicó el fin de nuestras salidas nocturnas.

Me empecé a amargar la existencia al no poder ver a Kaworu con la frecuencia de antes, me sentía vacío y sin salida. Nuestra rutina se había quebrado y me daba cuenta que lo estaba perdiendo, pasaban semanas sin que me buscara, ni siquiera me hacía una llamada o me enviaba un mensaje.

Hasta que no lo soporté más. Fui a un bar a beber solo, quería emborracharme para olvidar lo mal que me estaba sintiendo con toda esa situación o quizás intentar dar un paso definitivo respecto a Kaworu.

Una madrugada completamente ebrio fui a su casa, no me importó lo que pudiera ocurrir. Fui y toqué el timbre con insistencia, ambos bajaron preocupados a abrir y cuando vi a Kaworu allí, me lancé a sus brazos. Él me sostuvo al ver mi calamitoso estado.

—Kaworu-kun -susurré aferrándome a él-

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Shinji-kun? -preguntó asustado y me abrazó también-

—No me dejes, por favor -dije mientras me ponía a llorar-

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a este idiota? -se quejó ella- Qué impertinencia venir a molestar a estas horas!!! Yo que tú, lo sacaba a patadas por su atrevimiento -dijo gritando- Llamaré un taxi para que se largue a su casa ahora mismo porque de lo contrario...--

—¡¡¡Asuka, ya basta!!! -la interrumpió- Shinji-kun se pasó de copas y no está en condiciones de marcharse así a ninguna parte.

—Ah sí, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarlo pasar la noche aquí? -preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura-

—Creo que es lo más conveniente ya que bebió demasiado. Por favor, prepara café, mientras yo lo llevaré a que tome una ducha a ver si se le pasa este estado.

Ella me dedicó una mirada despectiva, volteó y fue raudamente a la cocina. En tanto, yo me encontraba recostado en el pecho de Kaworu, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Shinji-kun, escucha, ¿puedes caminar por ti mismo?

—Sí -asentí con la cabeza-

—Entonces, vamos te voy a encaminar al baño. Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche aquí pero antes necesitas darte una ducha -dijo él-

—Está bien -obedecí-

Me tomó del brazo para sostenerme y subimos las escaleras. Luego nos metimos al baño y me ayudó a desvestirme, había quedado únicamente con ropa interior frente a él. Me sentí algo avergonzado pero aún en esas condiciones me encontraba lo suficientemente consciente de que lo quería conquistar.

Terminé de quitarme la última pieza de ropa que traía y estaba completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, me ruboricé al sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él.

—¿Shinji-kun? -me miró sorprendido-

Acaricié una de sus mejillas con suavidad.

—Kaworu-kun, te he extrañado tanto -dije con cierta tristeza- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

—E-eso no es verdad, no te dejé -contestó algo ruborizado-

—¿Ah no? -lo miré con molestia- Desde que vives con ella, ya no quieres salir conmigo como antes. No nos vemos, ni siquiera me has vuelto a llamar -empecé a lagrimear-

—No tengo pongas así, por favor -tomó mis manos- Mejor ya entra a ducharte, no sea que te pegues un resfrío o algo.

—Kaworu-kun, escucha, yo...--

Justo que pensaba decirle lo que sentía por él, esa maldita perra empezó a golpear la puerta del baño con fuerza.

—Kaworu, aquí dejo el café. Yo me largo a dormir -vociferó ella- Vete tú con ese patético borracho.

—Como quieras -respondió Kaworu-

Tras eso, perdí el valor que había reunido para decirle algo. Me metí a la ducha e hice de cuenta que él no se encontraba allí, me invadía un gran sentimiento de tristeza.

—¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte? -preguntó él-

—No es necesario, ya podré solo -contesté-

—De acuerdo. Aquí te dejo las toallas. Luego puedes ir a la habitación de la derecha. Te quedarás ahí esta noche -dijo y salió del baño-

Acabé de ducharme y luego fui a la habitación que me indicó, lo encontré allí aguardándome sentado en la cama. Al verme, se puso de pie.

—Mira, te dejé ropa de dormir aquí. Puede que te queden un poco grandes ya que son mías pero póntelas, yo me encargo de poner a lavar y secar tu ropa así te las llevas limpias cuando te vayas -dijo él- Ah! Y aquí tienes un café bien fuerte, está bueno para que se te pase la borrachera...

—M-muchas gracias por hacer todo esto, Kaworu-kun. Lamento ocasionarte tantas molestias y más a estas horas -dije bajando la mirada-

—No te preocupes, Shinji-kun -respondió- Estuve pensando y tienes razón, he sido bastante ingrato y despreocupado. Lo siento, soy un mal amigo.

Kaworu me miró de manera extraña, parecía arrepentido y con mucha pena. No era capaz de verlo así, no por mi culpa.

—Olvida lo que dije hace rato, no era mi intención reclamarte nada. Entiendo que ahora tienes pareja y ya no puedas quedar conmigo. No quiero que te sientas mal ahora por lo que dije.

—Es que tienes toda la razón, Shinji-kun. Perdóname, he sido muy desconsiderado pero no te preocupes -sonrió- Vamos a volver a ser los de siempre. Ahora por favor, descansa. Creo que lo necesitas.

—Está bien, gracias por todo -respondí-

—Buenas noches -se despidió-


	5. Chapter 5

Como Kaworu lo había prometido, nuestras salidas se reanudaron aunque no como eran anteriormente, igual me hacía feliz verlo y compartir con él. Aunque sabía que eso molestaba a su antipática novia.

Fue que un viernes por la noche me sorprendió que me invitara a salir. Cuando nos juntamos me contó que ella había viajado a visitar a sus padres pero que quería salir para festejar un acontecimiento.

Levantó su vaso con whisky.

—Brindemos, mi querido amigo -sonrió-

—Claro. ¿Por qué brindamos? -pregunté-

—Porque Asuka y yo nos comprometimos -dijo- Nos casaremos antes de navidad.

Nada más de escucharlo quedé en shock, sin palabras por un momento, sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba inevitablemente. Lo miré y tragué saliva. Quise romperme en llanto frente a él y suplicarle que no hiciera eso, sin embargo, solo sonreí y lo felicité.

—¡Salud! -dije con voz temblorosa-

Brindamos y mientras bebía me decía a mi mismo que lo iba a perder si no tomaba medidas urgentes. Llorar no era una opción, tenía que hacer algo definitivo, algo para que se enamore de mí.

Fue que se me ocurrió fingir que me sentía mal en ese momento. Le pedí que me llevara a mi casa, necesitaba estar a solas con él.

—¿No quieres mejor que te lleve a un hospital? -preguntó él preocupado-

—No, solo quiero ir a mi casa. ¿Puedes llevarme? -insistí-

—De acuerdo -contestó-

\---

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me tiré un momento en el sofá. Me sentía un poco mareado pero se me pasó casi enseguida. Kaworu quedó viéndome algo confuso.

—Mmm...parece que ya estás bien -comentó-

—Sí, creo que el ambiente del bar me alteró un poco -respondí-

—Siendo así y viendo que ya te repusiste, me voy tranquilo -me dijo-

—No, no te vayas, por favor. Quédate un rato más conmigo, vamos a beber algo, ¿sí?

—Pero...Shinji-kun...tú...--

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor y además, no me perdonaría si la salida queda arruinada por mi culpa.

Fui a la cocina y volví con una botella nueva de whisky y una pequeña hielera. Él se había sentado en el sofá a esperarme, llegué con él y serví la bebida.

Me senté a su lado y nos pusimos a charlar de todo un poco, me encargué de hacer que bebiera de forma continuada hasta que terminó su whisky y dejó su vaso en la mesa que teníamos en frente.

—Creo que es suficiente. Será mejor que no siga bebiendo p de lo contrario no voy a poder regresar a mi casa.

—No hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche -sugerí mirándolo con complicidad-

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? No quiero ocasionarte problemas -contestó-

—¿Pero qué dices Kaworu-kun? No será problema alguno.

De todos modos, Kaworu intentó ponerse de pie pero todo le daba vueltas. Había bebido más de la cuenta y se le dificultaba el equilibrio, terminó por carcajearse ante lo que le ocurría.

—Demasiado tarde -recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá- Parece que estoy ebrio.

Lo observé y me dí cuenta que era el momento más adecuado, era ahora o nunca.

—Kaworu-kun -dije y puse una de mis manos sobre su pierna izquierda-

Él se compuso y me miró fijamente, luego se dio cuenta donde tenía yo mi mano. Se sonrojó levemente.

—Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo esta noche -proseguí y empecé a acariciarle más esa pierna-

—¿Qué haces, Shinji-kun? -preguntó algo desconcertado-

No le dí tiempo alguno, me levanté para colocarme sobre él, sentado sobre su pelvis y colocando mis piernas a los costados de sus caderas. Lo abracé por el cuello y lo miré fijamente.

—Extraño salir por las noches contigo -dije- De hecho, extraño aquellos tiempos donde solo éramos tú y yo, y no había ninguna mujer que interfiriera entre nosotros.

—Shinji-kun... -susurró-

—Me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre de esa manera, se oye muy sensual cuando lo pronuncias -sonreí-

Esos ojos suyos que tanto yo amaba se fijaron en los míos. Lo tomé del rostro y me atreví a besar sus labios. Pensé que me iba a apartar de inmediato y quizás me iba a pegar por mi atrevimiento pero no sucedió nada de eso.

En vista que no me rechazó, lo besé de una manera más atrevida, busqué su lengua con la mía y me la cedió complaciente. Lo seguí besando frenéticamente y cuando nos separamos un poco agitados, nos miramos mutuamente con fijeza. Noté que se había ruborizado, lo cual me pareció adorable.

Quise besarlo de nuevo pero desvió el rostro.

—No. ¿Qué se supone es esto, Shinji-kun?

No respondí, me dediqué a besar sugestivamente su cuello mientras rozaba lentamente mis partes contra las suyas. Después de unos momentos, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una excitante tortura para él, pues podía sentir como empezaba a reaccionar ante mis provocaciones.

Podía sentir un bulto formándose en sus pantalones mientras soltaba pequeños y entrecortados gemidos, lo miré sonriente y volví a buscar su deliciosa boca, le mordí el labio inferior para luego besarlo nuevamente con pasión.

Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento que no podía contener mi emoción y mi ansiedad, finalmente lo había conseguido. Era un sueño hecho realidad y tenía ganas de mucho más, cada vez más de él.

Levanté su camiseta para quitársela con prisa, la tiré a un lado y empecé a besar su pecho con desesperación mientras mis manos se dirigieron a desprenderle el cinturón.

Quedé arrodillado frente a él, entre sus piernas. Me entretuve unos instantes lamiendo y succionando sus pezones al mismo tiempo que metía una de mis manos dentro de sus jeans. Efectivamente, estaba completamente duro, erecto y húmedo, lo acaricié con lentitud haciéndole emitir incontenibles gemidos.

También me despojé de mi camiseta y luego bajé un poco su ropa interior. Él me observó y sabiendo exactamente a lo que iba, se compuso e intentó levantarse pero no se lo permití.

—No, Shinji-kun. No hagas eso -pidió con cierta desesperación-

Sonreí con perversión, tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo empecé a succionar sin darle tiempo de nada. Lo hice con prisa, chupaba y lamía todo en cuando podía, necesitaba que terminara de entregarse, que dejara de luchar contra sus deseos.

Empezaba a jadear preso del placer y la excitación, su respiración alterada y sus gemidos me indicaban que ya lo tenía...había logrado mi objetivo y me encantaba hacerlo, deslizaba mis labios por toda la extensión de su miembro, sabía que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Por un instante, quité el pene de Kaworu de mi boca y empecé a besarlo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos entreabiertos, verlo respirando con dificultad sabiendo que yo ejercía el control me excitaba por completo.

—¿Y Kaworu-kun? Dime, ¿quieres que deje de hacerlo? -pregunté-

—Sigue...sigue... -susurró-

Por supuesto, lo iba a complacer en todo cuanto quisiera. No lo hice sufrir más, continué con mi placentero trabajo, el cual hacía magníficamente. Mi recompensa sería únicamente él, esa sería una noche decisiva entre él y yo.

Seguí devorándolo con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que bajé mis jeans y ropa interior hasta las rodillas para masturbarme yo también.

—¡¡¡Shinji-kun...voy a...aaaahhh!!! -lanzó un intenso gemido cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

No tuvo tiempo de decirlo, se vino en mi boca y yo lo recibí gustoso. Tenía la boca y mi mano izquierda llenas de su dulce y caliente semen, el cual, me lo estaba tragando por completo bajo su atenta mirada un tanto llorosa debido semejante orgasmo.

Me separé de él y me limpié la boca con mi brazo. Creo que quedó ciertamente conmovido por lo que había hecho, le dí una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego me tomó del rostro con ambas manos y me dio un beso muy tierno.

Dios!!! Besaba tan bien, sus labios eran el paraíso y parecía se estaban convirtiendo en una adicción. Nos separamos un poco y me atreví a manifestarle mi mayor deseo.

—Kaworu-kun... -susurré algo impaciente con mi boca pegada a la suya-

—¿Qué pasa? -contestó-

—Quiero que me hagas el amor -respondí sonriéndole-

—Pero...Shinji-kun...-- -lo interrumpí-

—Vamos a mi habitación -dije mientras terminaba de sacarme los jeans por completo-

Me puse de pie y lo ayudé a él a levantarse del sofá. Aún tenía sus pantalones puestos, pero me encargué de quitárselo ni bien lo tumbé en mi cama sobre sus espaldas.

Tras eso, me posicioné sobre él y comencé a besarlo otra vez. Seguía muy excitado por lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos. Así que no fue difícil reiniciarlo todo...

—¿Sabes qué, Kaworu-kun? Estoy enamorado de ti -confesé-

—¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó en un hilo de voz-

—Porque es la verdad. Me enamoré de ti desde que nos conocimos hace unos años pero tú jamás te diste cuenta de eso -me acerqué y lo besé-

—Ahhh...Shinji-kun... -exclamó él-

—Me alegra que esto te guste tanto -le sonreí- ¡No sabes cuanto esperé por este momento!

Empecé a descender con rapidez besando su torso, su pelvis y luego volví a practicarle sexo oral, estaba consciente de que eso era algo que hacía muy bien y cuando lo había empalmado de nuevo, me coloqué sentado sobre él. Tomé su miembro haciéndole rozar mi entrada para lubricarla con sus fluidos.

Aunque realmente quería experimentar ese dolor causado por él, sentir que como si fuera mi primera vez, quería por algún motivo extraño que que sea de esa manera así que recurrí a una mínima lubricación. Sabía que dolería pero era Kaworu, así que no me importaba.

—Penétrame... -le pedí suplicante-

En esas condiciones, no se atrevería a negarme nada. Me sorprendió que reaccionara de una manera que no esperaba, me tumbó en la cama y quedé boca abajo, estaba siendo un poco agresivo pero me gustaba eso, quería ser completamente dominado por él.

Separó mis nalgas y pude sentir su caliente saliva deslizarse en mi ansioso orificio, donde comenzó a hacer presión con la punta de su pene y tras pasarlo unas pocas veces, penetró sin dificultad.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -grité agitado-

Segundos después, penetró de golpe y por completo. Pude sentir perfectamente como había llegado hasta lo más profundo haciéndome retorcer del dolor mientras yo ahogaba mis gritos y gemidos contra la almohada. Tampoco podía contener el llanto, hacía mucho esfuerzo por soportarlo.

—Siiii...así, Kaworu-kun -dije gimiendo-

Instintivamente, él empezó a moverse sujetando mis caderas, sentía como se deslizaba en mi interior, saliendo y entrando de mí mientras yo apretaba las sábanas y me perdía en gemidos. Cuando todo el dolor la molestia se habían ido, solo podía sentir placer.

Sonreí feliz. Quería más de él, más fuerte, más duro, más profundo. Le estaba demostrando que era solo suyo y quería que él fuera solo mío. Me seguía embistiendo con impetuosidad, sentí que se había echado sobre mi.

Ahora escuchaba su ronca y agitada respiración en mis oídos al igual que sus sensuales gemidos. Empezó a besarme y morderme el cuello y los hombros. Luego volteé el rostro para que me besara y así lo hizo.

No tuve necesidad de tocarme, teniéndolo en mi más el roce entre mi miembro y la sábana hizo que me viniera con todo emitiendo un tremendo gemido que resonó en toda la habitación y poco después, le pasó lo mismo.

Solo que él se vino en mi interior, pude sentir como me inundaba con sus fluidos, como me llenaba de él. Era una sensación deliciosa y quizás hasta pecaminosa. Kaworu era un gran amante y yo me sentía demasiado feliz por lo que acababa de suceder.

No recuerdo exactamente qué sucedió luego pues me quedé dormido con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios, estaba absolutamente convencido de que las cosas con él iban a cambiar a partir de allí.


	6. Chapter 6

Había amanecido, cuando abrí los ojos tuve la visión más bella que vi en toda mi vida: Kaworu durmiendo en mi cama plácidamente, como lo había soñado y deseado por tanto tiempo. Sonreí emocionado, todavía me sentía en el cielo y tenía a un hermoso ángel a mi lado. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, eso al parecer lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y cuando me vio, su expresión era de no creer...

—Buenos días, Kaworu-kun -dije y me acerqué como para besarlo-

Desvió el rostro y se de la cama levantó raudamente. Quedó viéndome de una manera extraña, parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo lleno de ira.

—¿Pero qué significa esto? -preguntó espantado- ¿Por qué estoy aquí...así...contigo? -se tocó la cabeza-

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, quedando arrodillado en la cama y traté de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. No te alteres. Ven...acuéstate un rato más, ¿sí? -le pedí con suavidad- Creo que tienes una resaca.

—"Mi amor" -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, Shinji-kun?

—No lo recuerdas aún, ¿verdad? Deben ser los efectos del alcohol -contesté-

—Espera...no me digas que...--

Calló de golpe, al parecer en ese instante recordó lo que había pasado.

—Estábamos en el bar y luego me dijiste que te sentías mal. Te acompañé hasta aquí y luego...tú... -quedó en shock- ¿¡Shinji-kun, acaso estás loco!? -gritó con desesperación- ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho!?

—Claro que sí y me encantó -sonreí de nuevo- ¡¡¡Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, Kaworu Nagisa!!! -me sonrojé- Y me has dado la noche más increíble de toda mi vida.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¿Cómo te atreviste a llevar las cosas hasta este punto? No puedo creerlo, no...yo nunca hubiera permitido esto. Estaba alcoholizado, tú provocaste toda esta mierda y yo caí -se lamentaba- ¿¿¿Cómo pudiste??? Shinji-kun, se supone somos amigos.

—Y ahora también somos amantes -contesté sugestivamente-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -gritó- Eso no es verdad, esto fue un error, fue una estupidez. Mejor...mejor me largo. No quiero volver a verte jamás... -dijo-

Vio que sus jeans estaban en el piso, los tomó y salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Preso de la desesperación, salí tras él.

—Kaworu-kun, por favor...tranquilízate... -le dije- Las cosas no son como crees. Por favor, escúchame.

—No pienso escuchar nada. Sé perfectamente lo que sucedió y cómo me arrastraste a hacer cosas que yo no quería... -respondió-

—Ah, ¿no querías? ¡¡¡Pues anoche parecías quererlo y mucho!!! -contesté molesto-

—¡Cállate! ¡Eres una basura! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar mi amistad y confianza de este modo? No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que me siento de ti -dijo elevando el tono-

Empezó a ponerse la camiseta que había encontrado tirada en la sala. Fui hasta él e intenté abrazarlo, no podía aguantar sus palabras...me herían demasiado.

—Kaworu-kun, escucha, ¡yo te amo! -dije con los ojos llorosos-

—No te atrevas a tocarme -contestó apartándome de él-

—Te amo, siempre te he amado. He pasado estos años amándote más que nada en este mundo -volví a confesar- Solo que no me atrevía a declararme por miedo a perderte. Pero después de lo que pasó, me dí cuenta que no te soy indiferente, sé que también me quieres y podemos estar juntos.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¿Pero qué clase de enfermo eres? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría estar con otro hombre? No, Shinji-kun, yo no soy así -suspiró- ¡Estoy comprometido con Asuka y nos casaremos en menos de un mes!

—¿Sabes? El amor no tiene nada que ver con el género. Yo te amo y no me importa que seas hombre. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme tú también? -lloré- Estoy seguro que te amo mucho más que esa perra que te sacó de mi lado. ¡¡¡Todo era perfecto entre nosotros hasta que ella apareció en tu vida!!!

—Mejor cierra la boca -contestó-

Kaworu se encaminó hacia la puerta, estaba tan molesto que ya no quería seguir escuchando nada.

—Kaworu-kun, por favor, date cuenta que soy la única persona que te puede hacer feliz. Solo me necesitas a mí, todavía estás a tiempo. ¡Rompe el compromiso con ella y acéptame! Juro que no vas a arrepentirte de nada, yo te amo y solo quiero estar a tu lado.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Shinji-kun! -me miró con seriedad- Desde este momento, ya no te considero siquiera mi amigo. Así que, haz el favor de alejarte de mi. No quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara de nuevo -abrió la puerta-

—No, espera, no te vayas... -fui hasta él-

—Adiós -dijo-

—¡¡¡Kaworu-kun!!! -grité mientras se nublaban mis ojos- ¡¡¡Kaworu-kun, regresa!!!

Pensé salir corriendo tras él pero caí en la cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo. Cerré la puerta y me rompí a llorar desconsoladamente. Me sentía horrible. Estaba tan lleno de rabia, dolor, ira y ciertamente con el orgullo muy lastimado.

Volví a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, no había hecho más que llorar por horas y también maldecir a esa perra, a quien veía como la única culpable de mi desgracia y del desamor de Kaworu hacia mí.

—¡¡¡Maldita infeliz!!! Por su culpa, de estar en el cielo pasé a estar en lo más profundo del infierno -me dije- No sé como le voy a hacer, pero me las va a pagar. ¡¡¡No voy a permitir que ellos se queden juntos!!! -golpeé el colchón con el puño-

Me quedé dormido después de mucho llorar. Cuando desperté ya se había hecho de noche, miré el celular buscando vanamente algún mensaje o llamada de Kaworu pero nada había.

A partir de esa noche fue que empecé a convertirme en una persona completamente diferente a la que alguna vez fui. Todos mis malos sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar, marqué en el calendario el día que ellos tenían previsto casarse.

—21 de diciembre, justo cuando inicia el invierno -dije para mi mismo-

Faltaban apenas 20 días para esa fecha y ese era el tiempo que yo tenía para convencer a Kaworu-kun de dejarla y desistir de la boda. Me dí cuenta también que desde ese momento, los días comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más grises y más fríos.

Intenté vanamente comunicarme con él por teléfono, directamente no respondía mis llamadas y tampoco contestaba mis mensajes. Miré mi buzón de entrada y no tenía mensajes allí, ni uno solo. Sin embargo, en el buzón de salida habían 78 mensajes, todos para él. Le había escrito todo eso en cuestión de dos horas, en medio de una terrible crisis nerviosa.

En el trabajo empezaron a darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien conmigo. Llegaba tarde, estaba irritable, alterado y ni siquiera me dedicaba a mis labores por estar todo el tiempo con la vista fija en el celular, escribiendo o intentando llamar.

Fue así por unos 3 días hasta que me mandó llamar el gerente. Me reclamó y quiso enviarme a hablar con el psicólogo laboral pero me negué rotundamente. Prometí que iba a rever mi situación y mejorar, así que me dieron otra chance.

\---

Pero todo fue de mal en peor, ya que Kaworu no contestaba mis llamadas. Fui a buscarlo personalmente a su trabajo pero se negó a recibirme...así que decidí quedarme afuera y esperar a que fuera el horario de almuerzo.

Esa vez, directamente me ausenté a mi propio trabajo sin siquiera avisar nada. No pensaba en las consecuencias que eso me podría acarrear luego, yo solo quería ver a Kaworu y hablar con él.

Cuando lo vi saliendo del edificio en compañía de unos compañeros suyos, me acerqué amablemente y le pedí que me acompañara.

—Kaworu-kun, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? -dije cerrándole el paso-

—Lo siento. Es mi hora de almuerzo, tengo apenas 20 minutos y debo volver a la oficina -respondió él-

—Entonces iré a almorzar contigo -me autoinvité-

—No, eso no es posible. Mis colegas y yo necesitamos platicar de unas cuestiones -se hizo a un lado- Con permiso.

Kaworu y sus otros tres compañeros siguieron su camino y yo quedé allí parado como un estúpido. Volteé y no pude contenerme de gritarle.

—¡¡¡Iré a tu casa esta noche!!!

No me hizo caso, siguió su trayecto.

—¡Pero qué sujeto más insistente! -exclamó uno de los colegas de Kaworu-

—Es cierto, se veía completamente desesperado -agregó otro-

—¿Quién es este tipo, Nagisa-kun? -preguntó el tercero-

—Es un tonto, no le presten atención -respondió Kaworu-

—Es el mismo que estuvo esta mañana en la oficina preguntando por ti -comentó nuevamente el primero-

—Es verdad, yo también lo vi -dijo el otro-

—¡Vaya! Si fuera una chica diría que está completamente trastornada y loca por ti -agregó otro más-

Kaworu se ruborizó un poco, lo que sus colegas decían era verdad. Por el modo me notó, pudo percibir que mi conducta no era normal y mi mirada no era la usual...le daba la impresión de que se trataba de una persona mentalmente desequilibrada.

No había ido a su casa esa noche, solo se lo dije para ver como reaccionaba. En verdad, quería darle una sorpresa y visitarle cuando menos se lo esperaba.

\---

Días después, gracias a las continuas ausencias fui finalmente despedido del trabajo pero no me importó mucho, así que me dediqué por completo a ir detrás de Kaworu.

Antes de que amaneciera, estaba en la esquina de su casa, aguardándolo que saliera para ir al trabajo.

No me importaba el frío que hacía ni las lloviznas que anunciaban que quedaba muy poco para la llegada del invierno.

Aquel día había salido de su casa y lo intercepté.

—¡¡¡Kaworu-kun!!! -exclamé-

—¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! -dijo él y pasó de largo-

—No me ignores -grité y fui tras él- ¡¡¡Oye, escúchame!!!

Lo seguí por unas cuadras hasta que se topó con una multitud. Caminó con más prisa, intentando perderse de mi entre la gente pero no se lo iba a permitir.

—¡Hey, tú! -grité de nuevo- ¡¡¡Kaworu Nagisa, a ti te hablo, detente!!!

La gente volteaba a vernos, al darse cuenta que le hablaba a él también lo miraban con extrañeza. No tuvo más remedio que parar para evitar la vergüenza de que lo estuvieran gritando en público.

Se detuvo y tomándome del brazo, me sacó a un lado de la multitud.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Shinji? No te basta con vigilar mi casa, mi lugar de trabajo, llamarme a todas horas. ¿Ahora te pones a gritarme entre la gente? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? -reclamó muy molesto-

—La gente puede irse a la mierda, no me importa lo que piensen.

—Es lógico, ya que eres un completo desvergonzado -frunció los labios- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Lo miré y de nuevo me invadió toda esa emoción de siempre. La ilusión que me hacía verlo y tenerlo cerca era impresionante, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo otra vez, tuve que contenerme.

—¿Vas a hablar o qué? Tengo que llegar al trabajo y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Kaworu-kun, por favor, no te cases. Todavía estamos a tiempo -dije suplicante- Podemos escapar juntos y empezar una vida lejos de aquí...solos tú y yo.

—Por favor, Shinji. Entiéndelo ya, no estoy interesado en ti. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos como tú lo deseas -respondió tajante-

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -me acerqué a su rostro- Después de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, ¿acaso no recuerdas? -me ruboricé- Esa noche tan apasionada que compartimos, fuimos el uno del otro, hicimos el amor como si fuera que él mundo se nos iría a terminar.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! Ya te dije que eso fue un error, tú lo provocaste -elevó el tono- ¡Lo hiciste adrede!

—Y tú no me rechazaste, es porque me quieres y me deseas de igual manera que yo a ti -me acerqué más, casi a punto a rozar sus labios- Quédate conmigo, te lo ruego.

Él me apartó de inmediato.

—Mira, ya me harté de todo esto -exhaló con fuerza- Mi respuesta es no, ya entiéndelo. No hagas las cosas más difíciles, quiero que me dejes en paz. No vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mí porque voy a llamar a la policía. ¿Quedó claro?

Dicho eso, salió de allí y se fue con prisa. Quedé irritado por su actitud.

—¡¡¡Nunca te dejaré en paz!!! -le grité mientras se iba- ¡¡¡Te amo!!! ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡¡¡Te amo, Kaworu-kun!!!

De nuevo un montón de gente volteó a verme.

—¿Qué mierda me ven, eh? -dije y me fui hacia otra parte muy enojado-

Caminé sin rumbo, me dí cuenta que empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Extendí las manos y efectivamente, ese día comenzó a nevar. Levanté la mirada al cielo y sentí como ahora caían sobre mi rostro, cerré los ojos y empecé a llorar en silencio.

Me sentía tan desolado, triste y vacío. Había algo que me consumía por dentro, era ese amor obsesivo que estaba causando estragos en mi interior. Me rechazó de todas las maneras posibles pero no me resignaba, no podía...no quería.

—¡Tú vas a ser mío! No me importa lo que deba hacer, voy a conquistarte a como dé lugar -susurré-

Ese día, lo volví a buscar a la salida de su trabajo. Le dije exactamente lo mismo de siempre en mi afán de convencerlo que renuncie a su compromiso y que esté conmigo.

De nada valió pues me volvió a rechazar y no conformé con eso, me empujó con tal fuerza que caí al piso. No se compadeció de mis lágrimas ni que me estuviera arrastrando a sus pies. Terminó yéndose como siempre.

El resto de la semana, igual. Lo busqué tanto en su casa como en su trabajo, lo invité a almorzar, a tomar unos tragos pero no aceptó. Nunca aceptó nada y mi desesperación aumentaba cada vez más al igual que la frecuencia de las nevadas. 

Ya casi no me quedaba tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Finalmente llegó el día de la boda, había estado bebiendo toda esa madrugada por lo que a esas alturas me hallaba totalmente borracho. Estaba escondido nuevamente en la calle de los contrayentes vigilando la casa. Esa mañana muy temprano, un auto pasó a recoger a Asuka y se marchó en compañía de una mujer de edad, supuse era una amiga.

Pensé meterme a la residencia de algún modo pero no podía casi caminar, me quedé dormido en plena calle, tirado a un lado de la acera. Horas después, desperté debido al frío que sentía. Me levanté y me vi cubierto de una capa de nieve, por lo que me puse de pie y me sacudí.

Me resultó curioso que no me haya llevado la policía a algún refugio para indigentes. Por lo visto, en ese lapso no había pasado nadie. Estaba mareado, aún sentía los efectos del alcohol en mi. Rato después, vi que Kaworu salió de su casa y fue caminando hacia el lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba. Lo seguí a cierta distancia, escondiéndome detrás de los vehículos que se hallaban estacionados en la calle.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, me dí cuenta que era una sastrería donde había ido a retirar su traje de novio. Me acerqué y observé todo desde la ventana que daba a la calle.

Era la prueba final, cuando lo vi con su traje puesto quedé embobado. Se veía más bello de lo que era, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Lucía un elegante smoking negro con chaleco azul marino y corbata del mismo color.

Quedé imaginando qué pasaría si ese hubiera el día de mi boda con él, sonreí perdido en la fantasía de mis pensamientos. Cuando volví a la realidad, me dí cuenta que Kaworu ya iba de salida así que me fui corriendo con prisa hasta un lugar con menos gente a la vista.

Era mi última oportunidad de hacerlo desistir, no importaba ya si era por las buenas o por las malas. Fue así que cuando llegó a un cruce algo desolado, le obstruí el paso.

—¡Dios, pero qué susto me diste! -dijo él-

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Solo quiero que hablemos -le pedí-

—No tengo tiempo. Tengo miles de cosas que hacer este día y ya sé de memoria todas las tonterías que vas a decirme -contestó fastidiado-

—Es ese el traje que usarás esta noche, ¿no? -pregunté- Vi cuando te lo estabas probando, te ves tan guapo luciéndolo, tan perfecto -dije sonriente- ¿Sabes qué? Imaginé que así mismo te verás el día de nuestra boda 

—Has perdido la razón por completo -dijo él por lo bajo- Shinji, necesitas ayuda urgente

Metí una de mis manos en mi bolsillo y seguí delirando.

—Quiero que nos casemos en primavera o en verano, no en invierno. No me gusta este clima, es muy triste y oscuro, casi fúnebre -dije con la voz quebrada- Dime, ¿no te gustaría que nos casemos en una playa paradisíaca? ¿O quizás en un campo de lleno de flores, cuando todo está tan hermoso y lleno de vida? -sonreí de nuevo-

Kaworu me observó con mucha pena, definitivamente había perdido la razón. Mi obsesión me había consumido por completo a esas alturas.

—¿Por qué no respondes, eh? -elevé la voz- ¡Tú vas a casarte conmigo y no con esa zorra! ¡Ella no me va a ganar!. Ese traje lo usarás en nuestra boda porque ni creas que dejaré te cases esta noche. ¡¡¡Antes que perderte, prefiero verte muerto!!! -grité y saqué un cuchillo de cocina-

—¡Basta, Shinji! -miró preocupado hacia los lados- Esto ya no es gracioso.

—¡¡¡No te muevas porque no respondo de mi!!! -dije amenazándolo con el cuchillo-

—Estás borracho, ¿verdad? Sí, es eso -dijo alterado- Sé que sobrio no harías estas cosas, tú no serías capaz de hacerme daño.

—¡¡¡Ya no me importa nada, Kaworu-kun!!! Si tengo que matarte para impedir que te cases, lo haré. ¡Voy a acabar contigo! -me acerqué a él intentando clavarle-

Pero estaba tan mareado que perdí el equilibrio y caí estrepitosamente al piso. Kaworu aprovechó para tomar el cuchillo y lanzarlo tan lejos como pudo.

—¡¡¡Con esto has llegado demasiado lejos, Shinji-kun!!! No puedo creerlo, trataste de atentar contra mi vida.

Empecé a llorar desesperadamente al darme cuenta de lo que intenté hacer.

—¡Perdóname, Kaworu-kun! Pero entiende...estoy desesperado porque no me dejas opción. ¡¡¡Yo te amo!!! En horas más te estaré perdiendo para siempre. ¿Por qué no me amas? ¡¡¡Todo lo que he hecho fue solo porque quiero estar contigo!!! -lloraba con angustia-

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! Después de esto no tienes una idea de cuánto te odio y te desprecio. ¡Maldigo la hora que te conocí! -gritó enojado al borde del llanto-

—N-no me digas eso. ¿¡No ves que le rompes el corazón a quien más te ama en este mundo!? -respondí-

—Tú no me amas, estás enfermo y obsesionado conmigo, lo cual dista mucho de ser un amor sincero. ¡¡¡Si me amaras nunca hubieras llegado a estos extremos, nunca!!!

Vi como las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Kaworu-kun, claro que te amo, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? -lloré aún más amargamente-

—¡¡¡Pues yo sería mucho más feliz si tu no existieras!!! Si no existieras para hacerme la vida tan miserable como lo has hecho últimamente -aseveró-

Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer que me estuviera diciendo eso. A él, definitivamente no le importaban mis sentimientos, ese amor pasó a convertirse en un odio infinito de un momento a otro. Me puse de pie de inmediato.

—Bien, así será. Si eso es lo que quieres en verdad, puedes irte al infierno con esa perra. Voy a desaparecer de tu vida pero así también, antes de hacerlo, te juro me voy a encargar de que nunca me puedas olvidar...por más que lo intentes...

Creo que Kaworu pudo notar todo el odio que sentía a través de mi mirada enfurecida, se marchó corriendo del lugar. Podría decir que sintió algo de temor.

—Creyeron que hablaba en vano -sonreí- Ahora me van a conocer, voy a acabar con ellos. ¡¡¡No van a ser felices, malditos!!!

Caminé y me metí a un restaurant, solo para entrar al baño y arreglarme un poco aunque tenía la ropa algo estropeada. De ahí, tomé un bus y fui a casa de mis padres. Necesitaba algo de allí.

Me dí prisa pues tenía que estar de regreso a la hora de la susodicha boda. Por fin todos iban a conocer al verdadero Shinji Ikari.

\---

Kaworu había llegado a su casa y ya no encontró a Asuka allí, se suponía que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia. Así que ella se había junto con su madre y una amiga a un centro de estética para los preparativos previos.

Pero Kaworu estaba por demás preocupado por mis amenazas, necesitaba ponerla sobre aviso acerca de lo que podía ocurrir esa noche, así que tomó el celular y la llamó.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? -saludó ella-

—Un poco nervioso a decir verdad -respondió él-

—Sí, yo también aunque muy contenta. Hoy seremos declarados finalmente marido y mujer.

—Sí, pero sucedió algo y es necesario que lo sepas. No te alteres, solo escucha con atención. Ya tengo una solución en mente

—¿Qué sucedió, Kaworu? ¡Ya dilo!

—Salí un rato a comprar algo que necesitaba y como siempre, fui interceptado por...él -contestó Kaworu-

Asuka suspiró fastidiada, la situación ya la tenía completamente harta.

—De nuevo ese estúpido y atrevido homosexual. ¿Qué mierda quería esta vez?

—Intentó atacarme con un cuchillo y...--

Al escuchar eso, ella lo interrumpió toda desesperada.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Quéééé!!!??? -gritó ella- ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, no te mortifiques por favor. No me hizo nada, estaba borracho, apenas y podía sostenerse de pie. Pero me temo que esta noche irá a la iglesia queriendo armar algún escándalo.

—¡Ay no! Sería una terrible vergüenza. ¿Te imaginas eso con todos nuestros familiares y amigos allí? No quiero ni pensar en eso. ¿Qué hice para merecer esta maldición?

—Pensando en esa posibilidad, voy a contratar a unos guardias para que vigilen la entrada y si se presenta Shinji allí, lo van a sacar a patadas para que no arme ningún desastre -contestó Kaworu-

—Está bien. Por favor, no permitas que ese demente arruine nuestra boda -pidió ella toda preocupada-

—Quédate tranquila, no lo hará... -intentó tranquilizarla-

—Kaworu...tengo miedo... -dijo ella-

Por el tono de voz, Kaworu pudo percibir que había que realmente la estaba preocupando.

—¿Miedo de qué? Él no logrará su objetivo de impedir nuestra boda.

—No es solo eso, es que desde anoche empezó a nevar sin parar y hasta ahora no ha cesado. Escuché por ahí que es de mala suerte que caiga nieve el día de una boda -comentó Asuka-

—No creerás eso, ¿o sí? La nieve es tan hermosa. Vele el lado positivo, tendremos una muy gran sesión de fotos con esa alfombra blanca a nuestro alrededor -la persuadió-

—Mmm...sí, supongo tienes razón. Espero que eso que escuché haya sido una simple y estúpida superstición, elegimos bien casarnos antes de navidad -respondió ella-

—Así es. Entonces nos vemos esta noche, linda

—Nos vemos, cielo. Adiós -colgó-

\---

Con la fija idea en mente de impedir aquella boda, fui a casa de mis padres con la excusa de hacerles una visita fugaz. En realidad lo que quería era tomar un arma, propiedad de mi padre, quien era aficionado a ellas.

No me encontré con él pero sí con mi madre, ella insistió a que me quedara a almorzar y no pude sino aceptar. Pensé que esa podría ser la última vez que pisaba esa casa, ya que por homicidio, me darían muchos años de cárcel...o quizás cadena perpetua.

Cuando mi madre estaba cocinando, aproveché para meterme a la sala donde mi padre tenía todas las armas de su colección. Había todo tipo de armas entre antiguas y modernas, ya sean rifles, pistolas, fusiles, escopetas, entre otras cosas.

No sabía cuál elegir, tragué saliva observando todo aquello. De repente, me exalté cuando escuché a mi madre llamándome.

—Shinji, ¿a dónde fuiste? El almuerzo está servido.

—Y-ya voy... -contesté-

Como ya no podía permanecer allí, tomé una escopeta que tenía ahí cerca, salí rápidamente al patio y la escondí entre unas plantas, las cuales estaban llenas de nieve encima.

Volví a entrar y como si nada, me senté con mi madre a la mesa, le sonreí intentando parecer normal y entonces almorzamos juntos.

—Está delicioso. No hay nada como la comida que tú haces, mamá -dije mirando mi plato con nostalgia-

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shinji? -me miró extrañada-

—Sí, estoy bien, mamá. Muchas gracias por esta comida tan exquisita -contesté-

—Espero vengas a verme más a menudo, te extraño mucho y aunque no lo creas, tu padre también.

—De acuerdo, intentaré regresar -respondí viéndola con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-

Cuando mi madre y yo terminamos de almorzar, miré la hora. Tenía que regresar de inmediato para asegurar el éxito de mi plan. Me despedí dándole un fuerte abrazo, uno como jamás se lo había dado.

—Hijo, por favor, cuídate y abrígate bien -dijo ella-

Me coloqué mi campera larga, mi bufanda y mis guantes. Ese día iniciaba oficialmente el invierno pero con la nieve que iba cayendo parecía que estábamos a mitad del mismo.

Fingí haberme marchado para que mi madre no sospechara nada pero luego regresé sigilosamente y recogí la escopeta que había previamente escondido, la oculté dentro de mi abrigo.

Tomé un taxi y fui con destino a la iglesia donde ellos iban a casarse, iba a impedir eso a como diera lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**EL AMOR ES DESTRUCTIVO** _

_"Te odio y te desprecio"_

—¡¡¡No es verdad, yo sé que me amas!!!

_"Maldigo la hora que te conocí"_

—¡Mientes! Siempre fuiste feliz a mi lado.

_"Yo sería mucho más feliz si tú no existieras"_

—Entiende que solo a mi lado podrás ser feliz. ¡¡¡Te amo!!! ¡¡¡Te amo como no tienes idea, Kaworu Nagisa!!!

De esta manera, Shinji respondía en voz alta a una imaginaria conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Kaworu, recordando en ella cosas que el albino le había dicho previamente en otras ocasiones. Las pocas personas que pasaban a su lado, volteaban a mirarlo ya que se encontraba hablando solo y parecía muy nervioso, les daba la impresión de que se trataba de alguien mentalmente trastornado y efectivamente, así era.

Shinji se encontraba frente a la iglesia donde en menos de una hora Kaworu iba a contraer matrimonio con su prometida, estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y pudo notar como poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de personas invitadas a la ceremonia.

Una ceremonia que Shinji estaba decidido a impedir, por más que sea de la manera más trágica y extrema. Para ello, estaba munido con una escopeta que había robado del depósito de armas de su padre y la tenía oculta bajo su tapado, esperando el momento de poderla finalmente utilizar.

—Voy a acabar con esa maldita perra -susurró Shinji- Un solo disparo bastará. Sí, luego voy a huir bien lejos con Kaworu-kun, donde nadie jamás nos encuentre -sonrió-

En la mente de Shinji había un remolino donde sus ideas más macabras se mezclaban con todo el resentimiento a causa del desamor y el rechazo de Kaworu y también con todo el odio que le tenía a Asuka, a quien responsabilizaba directamente por haberle robado al amor de su vida, que en realidad a esas alturas ya era mucho más que eso, su obsesión por aquel albino era tan inmensa que lo llevó a la locura.

—Te amo, Kaworu-kun. Sé que al final entenderás porque hago todo esto. Sí, mi amor. Así es, todo esto es por nosotros -suspiró profundamente-

Rato después, Kaworu había llegado a la iglesia y saludó a algunos de sus invitados que se hallaban aguardando por los contrayentes en la explanada de la misma. Shinji sintió una gran emoción recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, observó a su amado luciendo su elegante traje de novio el cual le sentaba perfecto, tenía todo el porte de un príncipe, era la imagen más hermosa que podía tener de al albino, sonrió mientras sentía unas frías y repentinas lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

—Estás tan bello, amor. Yo debería estar ahora a tu lado, porque es conmigo con quien deberías entrar a esa iglesia para unir nuestras vidas para siempre. Me gustaría tener el valor para matarte también y hacerte pagar todo el daño que me hiciste. Sí, mereces morir por irte con ella...

En ese momento, Shinji sacó la escopeta de entre su ropa y miró a su alrededor. Al asegurarse que no había nadie viéndole, la cargó con las manos temblorosas y la apuntó con dirección a Kaworu quien se dirigía a pasos lentos al interior de la iglesia.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Shinji desistió. Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada pues justo ahí había empezado a recordar los instantes cuando era poseído por Kaworu aquella noche donde lo dejó completamente ebrio con el objetivo de llevárselo a su cama. No se atrevía a gatillar, no tenía el coraje de asesinar a ese hombre que amaba tan enfermizamente.

—No, no puedo hacerlo -suspiró con cierto alivio y bajó su arma-

Kaworu terminó de adentrarse en la iglesia donde aguardaría a la novia. Pocos minutos después, ella también llegó al sitio y Shinji volvió a llenarse de rabia solo con verla mientras descendía de un elegante vehículo negro.

—Hasta que viniste, zorra! -la apuntó directamente- ¡¡¡Finalmente me las vas a pagar!!!

Asuka también se veía muy bien de novia, lucía un vestido blanco tan elegante como suntuoso. Shinji la tenía en la mira en ese preciso instante y estaba presto a disparar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que muchas personas se acercaron a ella y la rodearon.

—¡Demonios! -maldijo a regañadientes- ¡Háganse a un lado, maldita sea! Los mataría a todos si tuviera un rifle automático pero solo me dio tiempo de traer esta escopeta.

Todas esas personas que se acercaron a saludar a la novia, terminaron acompañándola al interior de la iglesia por lo que Shinji perdió toda oportunidad de intentar realizar un disparo. Se dio cuenta que no funcionaría desde esa distancia ya que en cuestiones de arma, solo sabía algunas cosas que su padre le había enseñado pero en la práctica nunca había intentado disparar.

—Necesito acercarme más para disparar pero ¿si fallo y me descubren? -exhaló con fuerza- ¡Mierda!

Shinji permaneció casi una hora en el mismo lugar sin saber bien qué iría a hacer, una gran desesperación se apoderaba de él pues sabía que en pocos minutos más la ceremonia iba a concluir. En la entrada de la iglesia habían estado montando guardia unos hombres impecablemente trajeados, supuso que eran personal de seguridad que habían contratado para evitar incidentes que él pudiera ocasionar pero le llamó la atención el hecho de que de repente, todos esos hombres se marcharon.

—Se han ido... -dijo Shinji sorprendido- ¿Acaso ya terminó la ceremonia?

El castaño salió de su escondite y con mucha prisa se encaminó hacia la entrada de la iglesia, siempre con el arma oculta bajo su larga chaqueta. Llegó a la puerta y permaneció allí, pudo divisar a la pareja en el altar junto con sus padrinos. Efectivamente, la ceremonia ya finalizaba, todo lo que Shinji pudo escuchar fue al sacerdote diciendo.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Shinji quedó completamente petrificado, sentía como le temblaban las piernas y una horrible sensación invadía todo su ser. Algo que jamás había experimentado resquebrajaba su interior y sin poder ni quererse contener empezó a llorar presenciando aquella escena.

—Bien. Así lo quisiste, Kaworu Nagisa -murmuró-

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y celebrar a los ahora esposos, todos estaban muy felices con ellos a excepción de Shinji que contrastaba totalmente con el ambiente festivo. No pudo resistirlo más por lo que salió corriendo del lugar mientras lloraba amargamente, se sentía miserable y desolado. Su dolor era tan grande que nada lo calmaría.

—¡¡¡Lo perdí!!! Lo perdí para siempre y todo porque soy un maldito cobarde. ¡Soy un inútil!


	9. Chapter 9

Se alejó de ese lugar con prisa hasta que llegó a la casa de Kaworu, quedó en frente mirando con desconsuelo desde afuera mientras miles de recuerdos empezaban a invadir su mente. Recuerdos felices de los años en que las cosas con el albino eran buenas y cordiales. No podía dejar de llorar, sentía que aquel amor lo había acabado con él de la manera más cruel posible.

—Amarte y odiarte me resulta exactamente lo mismo a estas alturas -dijo Shinji-

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea macabra. Decidió meterse a la casa y esperar allí a los recién casados, pensó que lo mejor sería acabar con ellos fuera de la vista de la gente. De esa manera, podía actuar con mayor precisión y seguridad.

Así fue que Shinji se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa y pudo abrirla a patadas, la rabia que sentía le daba una suerte de fuerza inusual en él.

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de la pareja y se sentó en la cama, decidió aguardarlos allí mientras asía con determinación su arma. Sentía que le sudaban las manos.

—Kaworu-kun, mi amor -sonrió- Te daré un regalo de bodas que jamás olvidarás. Te amo aunque seas un maldito desgraciado que me rompió el corazón una y mil veces. Te amo, te amo demasiado y no me resigno a perderte -quedó muy serio-

Dejó el arma sobre la cama y se puso nuevamente de pie, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido se acrecentaba más y más en su pecho. Se apoyo contra la cómoda del dormitorio y rompió en llanto. Era un llanto lleno de amargura, sentía que su corazón estaba agonizando.

_"Yo sería mucho más feliz si tú no existieras"_

Aquellas crueles palabras que Kaworu le dijo resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareado.

—¡Idiota! Tu amor me ha destruido por completo -golpeó ese mueble con el puño- ¡¡¡Mira lo que has hecho conmigo!!!

Segundos después y en medio del silencio reinante en todo el lugar, Shinji pudo escuchar perfectamente que en ese momento alguien había llegado. Quedó pensativo un momento hasta que se percató eran los flamantes esposos.

Ellos habían decidido no hacer la fiesta de bodas sino hasta más adelante, irían de luna de miel al día siguiente a unas paradisíacas islas caribeñas buscando huir de ese crudo invierno.

—Así lo has querido, Kaworu-kun -susurró Shinji- Este será mi regalo de bodas para ti -sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo-

Los recién casados permanecieron un momento en la sala, se sentían contentos por haber dado ese paso. Finalmente habían unido sus vidas y tenían muchas expectativas puestas en su matrimonio.

—Por fin soy la flamante señora Nagisa -dijo Asuka y se acercó a su esposo-

—Suena muy bien -el albino sonrió-

Ella rodeó a Kaworu por el cuello y fue acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos con la clara intención de besarlo, él se dispuso a recibir ese gesto de cariño hasta que un estruendoso ruido los obligó a separarse abruptamente, quedaron pálidos del susto.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué fue eso? -gritó ella toda desesperada-

—Fue un disparo y al parecer provino de arriba.

—¡¡¡Alguien se metió a la casa!!! ¡Kaworu, nos quieren asaltar!

—Quédate aquí, iré a verificar -contestó él-

—¡Llamaré a la policía! -dijo la pelirroja-

—Cálmate, no estamos seguros si fue en la casa o afuera. Ya vengo pero por las dudas, tú espera aquí mismo.

Asuka levantó la mirada y vio a Kaworu subiendo las escaleras con prisa y luego caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo.

—Ten cuidado -dijo ella llena de temor-

Kaworu abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y al encender la luz vio que todo estaba en orden allí, volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial.

Permaneció un momento allí con la mano en el picaporte, sentía algo extraño, como un presentimiento inusual. Sus latidos se aceleraban a medida que la incertidumbre lo asaltaba.

Shinji estaba del otro lado, sabía que Kaworu subiría primero ni bien escuchara ese disparo. Todo había sido perfectamente premeditado. Allí se encontraba ese desdichado castaño, a punto de darle al albino la sorpresa más desagradable e impensable de toda su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Finalmente Kaworu abrió esa puerta y al ver a Shinji automáticamente sintió el punzante y ardiente dolor de una bala atravesando su cuerpo. Sus piernas no le respondían y parecía que iría desvanecerse al tiempo que sus párpados le pesaban demasiado.

—S-Shinji-kun -susurró mientras se le nublaban los ojos-

A duras penas, el albino pudo dar unos pasos hacia el otro, estaba a punto de caer preso del shock y la conmoción. Solo podía ver y oler muerte en su más puro estado.

Terminó de acercarse sin saber que esperar, su estado de consciencia era mínimo pero de un momento a otro, volvió a conectar con la realidad más cruda y horrible. Shinji yacía tendido en la cama matrimonial, tenía la cabeza destrozada y su sangre se dispersaba por todas partes. Se había suicidado.

Al reaccionar, Kaworu empezó a tener una crisis nerviosa, se abalanzó sobre el inerte cuerpo del castaño y en medio de gritos y llantos intentaba vanamente hacerlo volver.

—¡¡¡Noooooo!!! ¡¡¡Shinji-kun, noooooo!!! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste, por qué!? -exclamaba lleno de dolor-

Asuka al escucharlo subió con prisa hasta allí y al ver aquella escena pudo comprender exactamente lo que había pasado, gritó horrorizada al ver tanta sangre en su cama, al igual que en las paredes y en el piso.

Hablaba a su esposo pero este no la escuchaba, estaba totalmente ido mientras se aferraba al cadáver de Shinji, lo abrazaba y lloraba amargamente sin importarle que lo estuviera cubriendo todo con su sangre.

La que para el joven matrimonio se suponía sería la noche más feliz de sus vidas, terminó siendo en realidad, la más nefasta y desgraciada. Shinji lo había logrado.

\---

Desde aquella tragedia, las cosas en ese matrimonio empezaron a ir de mal en peor, ni siquiera volvieron a tener intimidad. Ambos habían quedado muy afectados por lo ocurrido pero Kaworu se había llevado la peor parte ya que vivía horriblemente atormentado por la culpa.

Luego de que la policía y los médicos forenses vinieran a hacer lo suyo, determinaron que efectivamente se trató de un suicidio de tinte pasional. Habían encontrado una carta en el bolsillo del saco que vestía Shinji, la cual tenía la inscripción "Para mi querido Kaworu" y expresaba.

_"Lamento haber tenido que llegar a esto, no había pensado en tomar esta determinación sino hasta recién pero tú lo quisiste así._

_Todo lo que quería es ser feliz contigo como lo fuimos alguna vez pero tú te empeñaste en rechazar mi amor. Me habías dicho que serías más feliz si yo no existiera y me dí cuenta que esta era ya la única que me quedaba de darte esa felicidad._

_Este es mi humilde regalo de bodas para ti, espero sepas apreciarlo y estés contento. Ahora ya no existo en este mundo, solo existiré en tus recuerdos y lo haré de un modo en el que nunca me podrás olvidar._

_Vivo o muerto, seré eternamente tuyo. Te amo._

_Shinji Ikari"_

Con esa carta que dejó, Shinji dejaba en claro que el albino era prácticamente el único responsable de su muerte y pasando los días Kaworu no podía lidiar con su pesar. La habitación matrimonial no volvió a ser usada desde aquel fatídico día aunque toda evidencia de lo sucedido ya fue removida.

Asuka quería que vender la casa y mudarse a otro lado pero era imposible hablar con Kaworu, puesto que este cayó en un gran estado depresivo, se negaba a salir de la cama todo el día, dejó de ir a trabajar, no quería comer nada ni bañarse, mucho menos hablar con su esposa. La ignoraba por completo.

\---

Todo se mantuvo igual esa semana. Ella no sabía como manejar la situación o quien recurrir para ayudar a su esposo, lloraba de la impotencia y no podía evitar maldecir a Shinji Ikari. Al final de cuentas, le había arruinado su noche de bodas y según veía, también su vida matrimonial.

Kaworu conservaba celosamente la carta dejada por Shinji, le dejaron quedarse con ella tras concluir las investigaciones del caso y desde entonces la tenía con él todo tiempo. De tanto en tanto, Asuka iba a verificar a la habitación ocupada por su esposo y él ni se percataba de su presencia.

La pelirroja lo encontraba viendo fijamente esa carta suicida y susurrando una y otra vez el nombre de Shinji. Sentía que no podía tolerar más nada de eso y la realidad empezaba a hacerse notar.

Ella había renunciado a su trabajo semanas antes de casarse para dedicarse a organizar su boda y Kaworu ni siquiera se había presentado ya por su oficina desde la tragedia.

—Kaworu tienes que levantarte e ir a trabajar, nos estamos quedando sin dinero y hay cuentas que pagar. Sería demasiado vergonzoso tener que pedir ayuda a mis padres. Anda, ve a la oficina y discúlpate por no haber ido este tiempo, estoy segura que ellos lo entenderán -dijo Asuka desde la puerta-

—De acuerdo -respondió Kaworu con aparente normalidad-

—¿En serio? -sonrió ella- Genial, prepararé el desayuno, no demores.

Asuka bajó a la cocina y empezó a alistar el desayuno, pensó que finalmente su esposo entró en razón y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Minutos después, Kaworu también bajó impecablemente trajeado, como siempre iba a la oficina y se sentó a la mesa mientras Asuka servía todo.

—Te ves muy bien, ese perfume tiene un aroma tan exquisito -comentó ella-

—A Shinji-kun también le gustaba mucho este perfume -respondió él sonriendo con nostalgia-

Al escuchar eso, ella sintió como un baldazo de agua helada pero optó por callar y pasarlo por alto.

—Aquí tienes, espero te gusten... -dijo Asuka-

Kaworu miró lo que tenía servido, café, jugo de naranja y unos hotcakes con miel. Se veía todo muy delicioso.

—Muchas gracias -dijo y empezó a comer-

En tanto, Asuka se sentó frente a él solo con un café y lo observaba mientras desayunaba. Rato después, notó que dejó de lado los hotcakes algo disgustado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No están buenos? -preguntó ella con curiosidad-

—No es eso, simplemente no los puedo seguir comiendo -respondió Kaworu con ambigüedad-

—¿Pero por qué? Seguí la receta al pie de la letra y...--

Kaworu la interrumpió.

—Nadie hacía mejores hotcakes que Shinji-kun, no volveré a comer otros porque sería traicionar su memoria.

Aquello ya fue intolerable para Asuka, golpeó la mesa con el puño y se puso de pie.

—Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de mencionarlo, ¿eh? Estoy harta de tu maldita actitud. Shinji-kun esto, Shinji-kun lo otro...Shinji-kun hacía eso...basta. ¡¡¡Basta ya!!! ¡¡¡Supéralo de una vez!!! -gritó completamente fuera de sí-

—¿Crees acaso que es muy sencillo para mi? -respondió Kaworu- ¡¡¡Soy el único responsable de su muerte!!! No puedo olvidar eso, tú no entiendes ni imaginas cuanto me pesa la conciencia. Yo...yo lo maté -se le quebraba la voz-

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! Ese degenerado estaba obsesionado contigo, te estuvo acosando durante meses. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las veces que te hizo pasar vergüenza frente a la gente, eh? ¿Cuando iba por la calle gritándote que te amaba o yendo a buscarte al trabajo? -sentenció ella- ¡Déjate de tonterías, por favor!

Kaworu suspiró hondo, obviamente no había olvidado esas cosas que ella mencionaba. Es más, podía recordar todas las veces que Shinji lo buscaba desesperado, intentando ganarse su amor.

—Él me amaba, Asuka. Me amó como nadie en este mundo y yo lo empujé a matarse -bajó el rostro y se puso a llorar en silencio-

Asuka fue hasta él y con cierta agresividad lo hizo levantarse de su silla tirándolo de la corbata.

—Escúchame bien -dijo ella a regañadientes- ¡Deja de ser idiota y supéralo! Nos hizo un favor al suicidarse, de esa manera ya no nos fastidiará la vida jamás.

—¿Qué dices? -preguntó él con indignación-

—Fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir...mejor que esté muerto él que uno de nosotros -respondió ella-

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? -replicó él visiblemente afectado-

—Pues no me importa, estoy feliz por su muerte -contestó ella con una sonrisa de burla-

Kaworu no lo soportó, escuchar aquello fue como un golpe fatal. Totalmente descontrolado, tomó a su esposa por el cuello con ambas manos y se dispuso a ahorcarla. Había adquirido una fuerza tan descomunal que ella no pudo hacer nada para librarse. Sentía que iba a morir.

\---

—Buenos días. Quisiera ver al paciente Nagisa Kaworu, por favor -pidió Asuka-

—¿Es usted familiar del paciente? -preguntó la recepcionista-

—Soy su esposa. Mejor dicho, su ex esposa -contestó ella-

—Entiendo. Deberá pasar antes junto al médico del señor Nagisa. Un momento, por favor.

La mujer anunció por el interno a Asuka con el doctor que trataba a Kaworu y un insante después se dirigió a ella otra vez.

—Puede pasar. Consultorio 3, por favor.

La mujer indicó a Asuka el consultorio del médico en cuestión y ella se dirigió allí.

—Buenos días, doctor... -dijo con dudas y se acercó al escritorio- 

—Buenos días, tome asiento. Tiempo sin verla por aquí, señora ¿Nagisa? -expresó el profesional-

—Langley -inquirió ella- Estamos legalmente divorciados desde hace un par de semanas.

—Entiendo. ¿Pero a qué se debe esta visita? No ha venido a verlo desde que Kaworu fue ingresado a este hospital psiquiátrico.

Asuka exhaló con fuerza, había pasado más de un año pero todavía recordaba la mirada de odio de Kaworu en el momento que se disponía a matarla ahorcándola.

—Yo no estaría aquí de no haber sido por aquel vecino que escuchó los gritos y se asomó a nuestra casa a ver que sucedía. Fue realmente horrible, él quiso matarme y no podía venir a verlo después de eso, también estuve muy afectada con todo lo que nos ocurrió, mi psicólogo me recomendó no ver a mi esposo. Bueno, ex esposo hasta que me sintiera preparada emocionalmente -se defendió ella-

—Comprendo. Aquel episodio de agresividad fue producto de una gran exaltación emocional que el joven sufrió en su momento -contestó el médico-

—Sí, estoy consciente de que lo llevé a tal extremo. ¿Pero por qué terminó en un hospital mental y no en prisión? -se preguntó la pelirroja-

El médico tomó un folio con el nombre de Kaworu y empezó a hojear en el expediente clínico.

—Definitivamente en su condición no pudieron llevárselo a una prisión normal como tampoco levantarle cargos -respondió el doctor-

—Pero dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra él ahora? ¿Ha mejorado? ¿Le darán de alta? -cuestionó ella-

—Mire, solo puedo decirle que el hombre que usted conoció, ya no existe y me temo que él nunca podrá salir de este lugar.

—¿P-pero...por qué? -preguntó ella visiblemente consternada-

—Kaworu desarrolló esquizofrenia paranoica y no vemos evolución en su caso a pesar de que le hemos aplicado los mejores tratamientos y fármacos. De hecho, él está cada vez peor y ha intentado quitarse la vida en varias ocasiones.

—Dios... -susurró ella-

—¿Sabiendo esas cosas, desea verlo de todos modos? -preguntó el hombre-

Asuka no podía procesar todo lo que el médico le estaba contando.

—Dígame, doctor, ¿él ha preguntado por mi? ¿Alguna vez se acordó de mi existencia?

—No. Jamás la ha mencionado -respondió el médico- En el mundo creado por la mente de Kaworu, solo existe una persona llamada Shinji Ikari y es a quien llama constantemente.

—¡Ese fue maldito bastardo que nos desgració la vida! ¿Cómo es posible que solo se acuerde de él? -exclamó ella llena de resentimiento-¡No lo puedo creer! 

—Sé quien fue y también el trágico final que tuvo -contestó el doctor-

—Es el único responsable de que Kaworu haya llegado a este estado. Imagino que él lo detesta y se pasa maldiciéndolo -comentó ella-

—Al contrario, Kaworu parece estar perdidamente enamorado de ese joven.

—¿Cómo dice? -miró al doctor con sorpresa-

—Kaworu se pasa el día entero hablando de él a los demás, hablando imaginariamente con él y profesándole un amor desesperado. Cuando de repente conecta unos segundos con la realidad, se lamenta y llora por él, suplica su perdón y le pide que se lo lleve -concluyó el médico-

Asuka estaba impresionada con las declaraciones del profesional.

—Terminó enloqueciendo -susurró ella y se puso de pie-

—¿Y bien, señora Langley? ¿Verá al paciente o no? -preguntó el médico-

—No, no creo tener las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Regresaré en otra ocasión -estrechó la mano del doctor y salió con prisa de allí-

Por supuesto, ella no tenía intención alguna de regresar a ese lugar, más aún después de saber cual era la situación de Kaworu.

—Lo admito, me ganaste Shinji Ikari -dijo ella apretando los puños- Finalmente el amor de Kaworu es únicamente tuyo -suspiró y se alejó del sitio-

**FIN**


End file.
